


Intelligent Remus Lupin

by MelodyLepetit



Series: Crack fics from the plot generator [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crackfic!, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyLepetit/pseuds/MelodyLepetit
Summary: A friend posted a link to https://www.plot-generator.org.uk and I decided to give it a go using a couple of my favourite Harry Potter characters. It turned out to be too hilarious not to share with the world so here it is.





	Intelligent Remus Lupin

Hermione Granger looked at the small wand in her hands and felt excited. She walked over to the window and reflected on her peaceful surroundings. She had always loved quaint Hogsmeade with its high-pitched, hot Houses. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel excited. Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. 

It was the figure of Remus Lupin. Remus was an intelligent knight with defined lips and scarred hands. Hermione gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a brave, loyal, tea drinker with pert lips and curvy hands. Her friends saw her as a smiling, sneezing saint. Once, she had even helped a ripe first year recover from a flying accident. But not even a brave person who had once helped a ripe first year recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Remus had in store today.

The snow flurried like flipping hippogriffs, making Hermione relieved. As Hermione stepped outside and Remus came closer, she could see the colourful smile on his face. Remus gazed with the affection of 4384 incredible testy thestrals. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a huggle."

Hermione looked back, even more relieved and still fingering the small wand. "Remus, you are my mate," she replied.

They looked at each other with nervous feelings, like two nosy, narrow nifflers kissing at a very admirable graduation, which had classical music playing in the background and two optimistic uncles walking to the beat.

Hermione regarded Remus's defined lips and scarred hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed Hermione with a delighted grin.

Remus looked joyful, his emotions blushing like a big, breezy bed.

Then Remus came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
